1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-combined multi-frequency antenna, and in particular, to an antenna which has a helically wound conductor and a plate type or a linear type conductor, so as to form a multi-combined antenna which is operatable against various frequency bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is well known, an antenna plays an important role on the communication engineering. If it had not been for an antenna, transmission and reception of communication signals would have become impossible, and electronic technology would have lost its playground.
A well-known stub antenna emerged out of a cellular phone housing 100 is shown in FIG. 1. An essential part, an antenna body 200 is, as shown in FIG. 2, made of a helically wound wire conductor, which is further sectioned into two or more than two sections L1, L2, . . . . The pitches P1, P2 . . . of two successive L1, L2 helically wound wire conductors make the antenna applicable for multi-frequency band communication.
A stub 300 is fitted into the hollow fuselage of the antenna body 200 therefore increasing the extra cost of the stub 300, moreover, the cascade connection of the helically wound wire conductors L1, L2 . . . results in increasing the height and the fabrication cost of the antenna.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present inventor has carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments, and based on these studies and researches, the present inventor has come to propose the present invention.